User talk:Ritz1337
Oheylol, enjoy your stay <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:17, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Random A random idea that came to my mind trying to think of something crazy for build xD prof=Mesmer/Assassin IllusionMagic=12+1+3 DaggerMastery=10 InspirationMagic=8+1BurdenFrustrationStabAssaultOptionalOptionalOptionalOptional/build :... So much synergy :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Needs a ritualist casting warmongers on it :O --Ikimono "...And my axe!" 00:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Frosty's build compressed? xD--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 00:37, December 5, 2009 (UTC) 9k+ heal!!! I was bored so wanted to find out the highest heal possible xD. I used the following builds (most of my heroes didnt have sup runes so Im sure ppl can do higher ^^). With another team mate 10k+ would be easy xD. Maybe a warrior with defy pain and endure pain as the infuser lol. :'Player'(mimicryed HB) :'Monk Hero 1''' (used AoF manually before infusing) :Monk Hero 2 :Ranger Hero :Hellyea. How to catch spikes. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10404140, For so called "Massive Infuses". [[User:Kurtan|'Kurtan']] 09:50, 26 October 2009 (UTC) ::holy crap 24k heal lol, I don't use guru so didnt know it was done before xD. Thanx for sharing that :) --Ritz1337 10:10, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::One fella could've gotten 32k if he hadn't used Healer's Covenant, and this one fella theorycrafted a 60k infuse. Just imagine that. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::good enough to infuse dhuum! lols --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 09:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh me god, IW! hehe I ran this build today in AB. IW didnt get stripped even once, I guess ppl dont bother removing enchantments these days. '''Me/W: Illusion=16, Domination=13, Tactics=3' Your Rating Hey, I was just wondering if you could reconsider your rating. VoS lasts 6 seconds w/ a 20% enchants which i put under equipment. Also, this build and many others do well with a 6 second VoS. | -- DarkMugen 01:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :It's been removed already. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 01:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I know. thanks. He can still repost it i think | -- DarkMugen 01:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes he can, but unless his reasoning is valid and based on the facts then it will be removed again. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 01:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm aware of that fact. | -- DarkMugen 02:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Owning Fort Aspenwood lol 6 monks in Fort Aspenwood, luxons couldnt do jack shit to gunther : --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 18:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :They got to Gunther when you had 6 monks? o.o Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 19:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::hehe they got in the base but couldnt get past the last gate to Gunther xD --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 03:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Flare Powah! soloing UW has never been easier!--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 16:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Weee made my own guild today now to farm moneyz for guild hall npc hehe --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 22:49, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I've never bought a guild hall, and only bought 1 storage to a hall because Crow payed me to :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::well I have nothing to do so it should keep me busy lol, my guild is called "Livia Gave Us Harpies STD" xD --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 23:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::harpies? --'Angelus' 23:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::yush,pun intended xD--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 23:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Not sure about where your from but in Australia STDs are called STIs (Sexually Trasmitted Infection), pretty funny because there are alot of adds on buses and such about STIs. "It would feel like you're peeing razor blades" is one of them. Otherwise cool name lol.Consitini 01:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I am from Australia ^^, they are refered to as both STDs and STIs. --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 07:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) WTF! So umm I decided to death level my perma-pre and went down to make meself a coffee. When I came back this is what I saw lol. --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 00:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Don't generically name files :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:13, 29 November 2009 ::sowwy, I'll remember that next time D:--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 00:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::iono why but it didnt let me change the name for the new one I uploaded :S --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 00:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::You also need to put a "clear" template after it or it screws indenting. Funny, though, how many levels do they get in that time? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:51, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Just like 5-10% exp D:--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 19:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Defender of Ascalon is such a bitch D: --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yea my toon is over an year old now and still at lvl 15 lol, I get bored easily so I rarely play that toon. I really like to play ele but I dont wanna giveup on LDoA either--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 21:16, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Just death level with it whenever you sleep or go shopping etc. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Everytime I tried that I had DC when I woke up :\ --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 18:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I think it code 007's or something. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yea 007 Licensed to Disconnect--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 19:09, November 30, 2009 (UTC)